mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc
= Archive = Archive 1 = 18tanzc's Talk = This is my talk page! post away my friends! Well.. Well.., this is goodbye. I'd like to say thanks, for being there when I needed help. When I needed an item, when I wanted to talk, and have fun. You were always there for me, and that's just what friends are for. Everything in you I would count as a good friend. Happy, funny, cool, chill, loyal, and trustworthy. :P Thanks, for making a store at the LMBS (Sounds like an odd thanks, yes? :P) but if you didn't make that store I would've probably never visited Wikia and here. But I have met you, I'm so glad I've met you! Best of friends :P (If you start singing about Call me Maybe though, you're gonna get punched in the guts. ("virtually, at least..") :P No, not really, but don't do it. :P) My memories of you will stay strong and clear. Good luck, have fun, and a good quote that we can both remember. "'''See you around the Network, friend!"' - Echo '''Yes, see you around the network, friend!' Until we meet again, Codyn329 (talk) 06:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Feeling a sad I only see this a month late. Have fun dude. If you're ever coding and want a word of advise my Inbox is open to you :-) I saw somewhere you said I was welcoming so dug through the history and found what must be our first interaction. :-p You grew alot in your time here aparently. 11:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I guess this is goodbye then Hey, i just wanted to say that without you here back in august 2011, i wouldve came here looking for those rough gems i needed, had no luck and wouldve never came back here. I cant believe that its been about 2 years since i first found you on this wiki, and to think that if i didnt need a couple rough gems, that i never would've found this place, or you :P. being welcomed to this wiki by you was the only reason i stuck around. Because of you i am the user i am today, you inspired me to open a store, you inspired me to fight against vandals, you inspired me to become an admin, and you inspired me to care about this wiki. When I showed up here, i had no intention of staying or even creating an account, but because of your friendly welcome, i stayed...and im happy I did...as echo says, ''You'll find having good friends is one of the most important things here at My LEGO Network wiki as in real life. :P ''and I can honestly say that you are one of those good great friends here. you were the one to say hello, and i guess im the one to say goodbye. So, goodbye friend. See you around the network, friend ~Echo Until you return, farewell my friend... 17:59, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Aye Aye mate, thanks for stopping by and reverting the edit. ;) Haven't quite visited here recently to be honest, although I still appreciate it. I'm still waiting for that other special moment to happen, but I'll make sure to email you for whenever it happens. Codyn329 (talk) 02:31, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I just decided to pop in, got kinda bored. :P Nice to remember all the great times I had here. Nice to see (type with? xD) you again. I was on chat for 2 hours hoping you and stefan would get on :P 02:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) k Please excuse the ^noob^ He's still being trained :-p 09:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC)